happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop
Pop is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A light brown bear. He is another adult character. Some people refer to him as the stereotypically clueless, bathrobe-wearing, pipe-smoking 1950s style sitcom father. Pop only appeared without Cub in Something Fishy (excluding his BBQ smoochie, Milk Pong, and the end of Tunnel Vision), though Cub has appeared in multiple episodes without Pop. He was originally going to appear in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, but the creators considered it weird for Pop to kill Flaky. Instead Flippy took his place which explains why Flippy had Pop's voice. Though Pop is likely an adult character, he is not as large as other adult characters like Lumpy and Giggles' Mom. His son Cub often dies as a result of both his attention and inattention - although it's clear that he loves him. In the web series he usually didn't know of his son's deaths (as evidenced in Chip Off the Ol' Block, Snip Snip Hooray!, Water Way to Go, Hello Dolly, Clause For Concern, ''and ''Bottled Up Inside), but he is more aware of them in the TV series (as evidenced in And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, Sea What I Found, Who's to Flame?, Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish and Gems the Breaks ''). He isn't very bright as seen in ''Easy For You to Sleigh where he disables the noisy smoke detector, leading to both their deaths from carbon monoxide poisoning. When he tries to save his son, he often kills him by mistake and sometimes kills himself too. The only time Pop killed Cub intentionally was in Read 'em and Weep, when Cub was possessed by a demon (though Pop kills him after Lumpy had already exorcised the demon from Cub). In both the Internet shorts and the TV series, he survives almost every episode in which he appears. When he does die, a lot of these deaths involve fire, impalement, or explosions. Pop is one of the few characters in the show who has a much more intelligible way of speaking. He almost speaks clear words in some of the episodes he appears in and even reads a story of "The Night Before Christmas" to Cub in Easy For You to Sleigh. There is evidence in Can't Stop Coffin that Pop may very well be a widower, due to the fact that in their cameo, he and Cub are seen mourning at a gravestone which probably belongs to his dead wife. Pop surivies in most of the episodes he appears in, but he does die in Havin' A Ball, Flippin' Burgers, Class Act, Stealing the Spotlight, Easy For You to Sleigh, Who's to Flame?, As You Wish, Aw Shucks!, Every Litter Bit Hurts, Mime To Five, See You Later, Elevator, Wrath of Con, ''and ('debatably') ''Wingin' It. This makes it so he survives Chip Off the Ol' Block, Snip Snip Hooray!, Water Way to Go, And the Kitchen Sink, Doggone It, A Hole Lotta Love, Read 'em and Weep, Can't Stop Coffin, Clause For Concern, Cub's Christmas Smoochie, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Hello Dolly, From Hero to Eternity, Don't Yank My Chain, Sea What I Found, Letter Late Than Never, Easy Comb, Easy Go, A Sucker for Love, Just Desert, Milk Pong, Ipso Fatso, Concrete Solution, Gems the Breaks, Something Fishy, Chore Loser, Happy New Year, Pop & Corn, and Tunnel Vision. Pop's Episodes Famous Deaths *Havin' a Ball *As you Wish *Mime to Five *Every Litter Bit Hurts *Stealing the Spotlight *Flippin' Burgers Starring Roles #Havin' a Ball (with Cub) #Chip Off the Ol' Block (with Cub) #Snip Snip Hooray! (with Cub) #Water Way to Go (with Cub) #Stealing the Spotlight (with Cub) #Pop's BBQ Smoochie #And the Kitchen Sink (with Cub) #Doggone It! (with Cub) #A Hole Lotta Love (with Cub) #Read 'em and Weep (with Cub) #Clause For Concern (with Cub) #Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie (with Cub) Featuring Roles #Hello Dolly (with Cub) #From Hero to Eternity (with Cub) #Don't Yank My Chain (with Cub) #Sea What I Found (with Cub) #Easy For You to Sleigh (with Cub) #Every Litter Bit Hurts (with Cub) #Mime to Five (with Cub) #Letter Late Than Never (with Cub) #Easy Comb, Easy Go (with Cub) #Can't Stop Coffin (with Cub) #A Sucker for Love (with Cub) #Milk Pong (internet game) #Bottled Up Inside (with Cub) Appearance Roles #Flippin' Burgers (with Cub) #Out of Sight, Out of Mime (with Cub) #Class Act (with Cub) #Just Desert (with Cub) #Ipso Fatso (with Cub) #Concrete Solution (with Cub) #Who's to Flame? (with Cub) #As You Wish (with Cub) #Gems the Breaks (with Cub) #See What Develops (with Cub) #Aw, Shucks! (with Cub) #Wingin' It (with Cub) #Wrath of Con (with Cub) #Something Fishy #See You Later, Elevator (with Cub) HTF Break Roles #Chore Loser (with Cub) #Happy New Year (with Cub) #Pop & Corn (with Cub) #Tunnel Vision (without Cub) Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations *Full time Father - Every episode he has starred in *Enviromental Volunteer- Every Litter Bits Hurts *Mall Santa - Clause For Concern Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Havin' a Ball: Sliced into pieces by helicopter rotors. #Flippin' Burgers: Crushed by burger joint door from an explosion caused by Flippy, along with Cub. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Stealing the Spotlight: Is boiled to death by Lumpy's bright lights. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Dies of suffocation from smoke. #Who's to Flame?: Seen burnt to death on the ground (Death not shown, though he presumably dies when a firetruck explodes). #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Impaled through head with flaming pine cone, then burns to death. #As You Wish!: Impaled on the edge of Sniffles' rocket #Mime to Five: Because of a magnified audio feedback, his eardrums rupture and he is impaled by windshield glass shards. #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by a giant piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Sucked out of plane along with Cub (debatable). #Wrath of Con: Comic Con Center collapses on him. #See You Later, Elevator: Burned to death or dies from the explosion in the building. Additional #Overkill DVD box set:Killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #Hop on Pop June 2009 Calendar: Impaled in the stomach by some scissors Cub was holding. (Death not seen) #Ice Slide: Flattened by Cro-Marmot. #Bar-B-Qued Ribs August 2007 Calendar: Killed when the barbeque he was lighting explodes. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #Pop's BBQ Smoochie Light: Lights a BBQ grill with a match, but the grill explodes after he used too much lighter fluid. Charcoal pieces then fall and burn a hole through his head. #Pop's BBQ Smoochie Corn: Pop eats some corn, but then a flame from the grill pops the corn inside him, presumably crushing his organs. #Pop's BBQ Smoochie Kabob: A kabob stick impales Pop through the eye and out of the other side of his head. Seen in Arcade Games #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. Seen on Comics #Making a Good Bleed: Dies in car explosion. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Havin' a Ball: (before death) Hit by numerous cars while trying to cross the road. #Class Act: Burnt by a schoolhouse fire. #And the Kitchen Sink: Walks through a cactus patch. #Doggone It: Attacked by Whistle. #Mime to Five: (before death) Eardrums burst. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 2 ("And the Kitchen Sink", "A Hole Lotta Love" along with Sniffles) *'Giggles' - 2 ("And the Kitchen Sink", "See you Later, Elevator") *'Toothy' - 2 ("And the Kitchen Sink", "See You Later, Elevator") *'Lumpy' - 2 ("Havin A Ball","A Hole Lotta Love") *'Petunia' - 1 ("A Hole Lotta Love" along with Sniffles) *'Handy' - 2 ("A Hole Lotta Love" along with Sniffles, ''"See You Later, Elevator") *'Nutty' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 1 ("A Hole Lotta Love") *'Cub' - 10 ( Chip Off the Ol' Block", "Snip Snip Hooray", "Water Way to Go", "And the Kitchen Sink" ''debatable, "Sea What I Found" along with Disco Bear, "Easy Comb, Easy Go", "Read 'em and Weep", "Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie Gift 2" "See You Later, Elevator", "Clause For Concern") *'Flaky' - 1 ("And the Kitchen Sink") *'The Mole' - 1 ("A Hole Lotta Love" along with Sniffles) *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 1 ("And the Kitchen Sink") *'Shifty' - 1 ("And the Kitchen Sink") *'Mime' - 1 ("A Hole Lotta Love") *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – 0 *'Other' - (numerous birds in "Read 'em and Weep") Additional #April Showers 2005 Wallpaper: Impales Cub with his umbrella. Trivia *Cub almost always dies before Pop,and although Pop sometimes die afterwards, he survived a lot of times too. Sometimes, who died first is indeterminable (like in See You Later, Elevator, and ''Wingin' It).'' *He has a starring role, a featuring role and an appearance without Cub. *In the Internet shorts, there were a few episodes where Cub appeared on his own. In the TV series, however, Pop and Cub are always together. *One question on 'Question Kenn' asked if Disco Bear and Pop could be the same character, though this is certainly not the case as they have been seen as separate characters in episodes in which they both appeared in. *The fun fact of the "Collect Them All" section is that he even smokes in his sleep. *In the Halloween episode "Read 'em and Weep", Pop is a cheapskate as he's seen unwittingly buying the Necronomicon which is in the cent symbol box, which results in Cub being possesed by The Demon. *According to writer Warren Graff, Aubrey Ankrum has left Happy Tree Friends, but the creators will sample his voice rather than replacing him for the voices of Pop and Evil Flippy. *You could consider Pop to be 'bald', seeing as there have been times where Cub's Beanie is off and he has clearly visible auburn hair, when Pop takes off his hat, there is no 'hair' on his head. *Every time Pop dies, Cub dies as well (excluding his BBQ Smoochie). Mostly just Cub dies, they both die, or they both survive. *In Pop's epsiodes, he doesn't always kill Cub, (e.g. Concrete Solution, when Cub was killed by Nutty's concrete-filled stomach). *Even though Smoochies usually feature one character at a time, Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie features the father and son duo. This marks the second Smoochie in which Pop is featured, though only Cub dies in this one. *Pop (like The Mole) has a rather low death count despite having a large number of appearances. *Pop wears a hat, along with Shifty, Russell, Handy, Flippy and Cub. *Pop is one of four characters who doesn't have a debatable death (the other three being Mime and Lifty & Shifty). *Pop is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Disco Bear, Flippy, The Mole, Russell, Lammy and Lumpy. *The only 2 times Pop died before Cub was ''Havin' A Ball'' and ''Stealing the Spotlight''. *Pop is one of the eight characters with more kills than deaths. The others include Lumpy, Splendid, Flippy, The Mole, Lammy, Nutty and debatably Cro-Marmot. *The only main characters Pop hasn't killed are Russell, Disco Bear, Nutty, Flippy, Splendid and Cro-Marmot. *Even though Pop usually doesn't pay attention to Cub and kills him because of his bad parenting, this was not the case in their debut episode. *In Just Desert, Pop was seen in during the credits still fishing. This makes him the second character to be seen during a credit sequence, the first being The Mole in Remains to be Seen. *Pop surived in all of his TV starring roles, along with Mime and Cro-Marmot. *His survival rate is 70,5%.(When Smoochies and Milk pong is excluded. ) *In the TV series his survival rate is 63%. *Pop survived his debut in the TV series, along with Russell, Flaky, Disco Bear, Splendid and Flippy. *In the TV series, Cuddles apeared in all of his starring roles. *The Mole is the only character to only kill Pop but not Cub. *Lumpy is the only characher to kill Pop multiple times. *In Season 3, his alliterate sentence is: Paternal parents are patient and proud. *Pop and Cub's Season 3 featuring card is somewhat similar to their TV series Starring card. *He is the first character to see and encounter Truffles (in Clause for Concern). *He is the only character to star in more than one smoochie, starring in his own BBQ Smoochie and Cub's Christmas Smoochie. *Pop doesn't have a tail, which is odd because real bears have tails. *Pop was originally going to be called Poppy. Gallery File:10pp.jpg|Pop character info. Pop.JPG|Pop and Cub's internet season 1 intro. File:Pop_and_Cub_Intro.png|Pop and Cub's internet season 2 intro. File:Pop And Cub.PNG|Pop and Cub's internet season 3 intro. File:Pop_and_Cub_Featuring_Internet_Season_3.png|Pop and Cub's Internet Season 3 Featuring Card File:Pop_&_Cub_Intro.gif|Pop and Cub's TV season intro. Pop_Cub_Winter_break.PNG|Pop and Cub In Winter Break File:Pop_y_cub.jpg|Pop´s House Userbox Pop.jpg|Pop injured PopDelivery.jpg|Pop's got something for Cub. PopXCub.jpg|Pop's playing catch-the-ball with Cub. 300pxPop_HTF.jpg|Pop looking for his son, with a twist of irony. htf-pop.jpg|Pop Nak yeah.png|Pop as Santa Claus HTF 76 Bottled 03-680x382.jpg|Something bad will be happen!!! smoke.jpg|Pop earlypop.PNG|(Possibly) An early design of Pop. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h52m12s39.png|Fuzzy/Cub and Poppy/Pop Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:Brown Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Relatives